1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides for a screen and a method of eye examination using same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,925 by Albee, Jr. discloses a screen mounted on a vertical surface for reception of the projected image and the screen may be adjusted to the desired degree. U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,561 by Jackson discloses a curved screen which is of high light reflecting characteristics. U.S. Pat. No. 970,913 by Ganzini teaches a curved screen structure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,393 by Wichers discloses a curved or parabolic screen which receives projected lights or spots for testing visual fields during an eye examination. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular screen and method of eye examination using same of this invention.